


Happy New Year Mon Coeur

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: What if Jean-Luc had met Beverly first? Jean-Luc's best friend, Walker Keel, throws a joint party with his sister, who just happens to be Beverly Howard's roommate.





	Happy New Year Mon Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Played with the timeline a bit.

Beverly Howard was late.  She had promised her roommate she would arrive early for the party Missy was hosting with her brother, Walker.  The party was being held at Walker’s house and should be interesting with Starfleet officer friends of Walker mixing with the cadets and Beverly was looking forward to it.  She loved Walker and he treated her like she was one of his younger sisters.  Plus, Beverly heard that Walker’s best friend Johnny was staying with him until his quarters were ready and Missy told her he was a hottie! 

She was dashing across the campus as fast as her high heels would let her and she skidded around the corner and slammed into something very solid, falling to the ground arse over teakettle as her Nana would say.  When she looked up, it was into a pair of mysterious stormy eyes.

“I’m sorry......” Beverly stammered before noticing the pips on the man’s collar “....Captain....Sir.  I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Newly promoted Captain Jean-Luc Picard gazed down at the young and beautiful cadet on the ground.   Her legs, clad in thigh high shiny black boots, were splayed and he could see straight up her short dress to the small sheer triangle covering her red curls.  For a moment, Jean-Luc wondered what it would be like to bury his nose in those curls before he continued his gaze up her body. 

She was wearing an old-style Starfleet uniform dress back to front with the zip undone all the way to her navel. He could see just a hint of her milky breasts peeking out and he exhaled deeply.  Her fiery curls tumbled around her face and he could see the hint of a blush starting across her cheeks.

“Obviously, Cadet.....” he asked as he reached out a hand to help her up.  “Howard, sir. Beverly Howard,” she replied, graciously grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up.  When he pulled her up, she was instantly pulled into his chest.  She couldn’t help but notice how strong his arms felt.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but notice her nipples stiffen as they came into contact with his chest.

“Well then, Cadet Howard, that isn’t exactly a regulation uniform. Explain yourself!” Beverly’s blush deepened.

“Yes, Sir.  I’m attending a fancy dress party for New Year’s and I let my roommate talk me into this costume.”

Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  Walker had mentioned something about a silly party tonight, but he hadn’t paid much attention. Walker was always coming up with a reason to throw a party, and New Year’s was no different.  Jean-Luc let his eyes roam down her costume once more before letting a breath out “It wouldn’t happen to be a party thrown by Lieutenant Keel and his sister, Cadet Keel, would it?”

It was Beverly’s turn to raise her eyebrows.  How did a Starfleet Captain know about the party?  Flustered, she replied, “Err....yes....Sir.  Captain.....Sir?”  Jean-Luc smiled.  “Picard.  Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” Beverly’s eyes widened.  *This* was Johnny?  She must have muttered under her breath because Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I keep telling Melissa not to call me Johnny.....Please, call me Jean-Luc.  Beverly, was it?”  She nodded. “It just so happens I am staying with Lieutenant Keel right now.  Can I escort you to the party?” 

Beverly was trying to catch her breath and was still pressed against Jean-Luc’s chest.  Did he....ask her out?  Beverly looked up into Jean-Luc’s eyes again and the passion she saw behind them was undeniable.  She felt desire pooling inside of her for this strange man and all she could do was nod her head. 

Jean-Luc gently let go of her and offered his arm.  Giggling lightly, Beverly placed her arm through his and they made casual small talk as they walked across the campus. Jean-Luc told Beverly about his recent promotion prompting congratulations from Beverly and Beverly told Jean-Luc about her studies and how she planned on doing both the command track and pre-med at the Academy.  Jean-Luc made a mental note to keep an eye on the young woman’s career. 

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. Beverly groaned.  “I’m surprised Missy didn’t try to contact me. I was supposed to be here hours ago,” she moaned.  Jean-Luc looked down at her costume.  “Perhaps, my dear Beverly, it would have helped if you replaced the replica communicator with yours?” Beverly’s eyes widened.  Oh well. Maybe she would be excused arriving on the arm of a newly-promoted captain?

A  young woman wearing a matching costume to Beverly’s but in Engineering gold ran to the couple.  “Bevvy!! Johnny!!”  she shouted, launching herself at Jean-Luc and wrapping her arms around his neck.  Jean-Luc eyed Beverly over the top of the girl’s head and mouthed “Bevvy?” at her.  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “I see you know my roommate, Missy?” Beverly said, mirth evident in her eyes.  “Yes.  Er.  Nice to see you again Melissa,” Jean-Luc untangled her arms from around his neck.  “I’ve told you not to call me Johnny.”  Melissa Keel rolled her eye at her brother’s best friend.  “Whatever.”  Missy grabbed Beverly’s hand and tugged her away. “Come on, Bevvy!  Michael is here and I’m dying to....” her voice faded as she pulled Beverly through the crowd.  Beverly could only look back at Jean-Luc and mouth “Sorry” as she was tugged away.

Jean-Luc sighed and took a look around Walker’s flat.  The living room, kitchen, and balcony was filled with all manner of Starfleet personnel from cadets to captains.  Nearly everyone was clad in some kind of costume, and most were holding onto glasses or bottles filled with real alcohol.  Jean-Luc spotted Walker in a corner of the kitchen talking up a pretty blond Ensign. Walker caught Jean-Luc’s eye and beckoned him over.  “Johnny, my man! So glad you could make it!  Lisa, let me introduce you to the hottest new captain in Starfleet.  My best friend, Johnny Picard!”  Jean-Luc cringed.  Why had that stupid nickname from his Academy days stuck? “It’s Jean-Luc,” he said, holding his hand out to Lisa. “Enchante”.

“Ooooooh, a Frenchie! Wally, you didn’t tell me Johnny was French!” Jean-Luc sighed. It was going to be a long night and he didn’t even have a drink yet. Just then Beverly looked over and saw the blond hanging off Jean-Luc’s arm and saw how uncomfortable he was.  She sidled up to the small group and slipped her arm around Jean-Luc’s waist.  “There you are, my love. I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”  She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  Jean-Luc visibly sighed at her touch, moving to place his arm around her shoulder.  “Sorry, mon chère,” he said kissing the top of her head. “Have you met....I’m sorry, what was your name again?” “Lisa,” Lisa said through clenched teeth.  Lisa then turned to Walker and glared at him. “You didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend!” Lisa spun on her heel and was soon lost in the crowd.

Walker looked back and forth between Jean-Luc and Beverly, his mouth agape. “You.....and you!! Why didn’t you tell me? You old dog, Johnny!” Walter clapped Jean-Luc on his back as he turned to go after Lisa.  “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” 

Once Walker was out of sight Jean-Luc reluctantly removed his arm from Beverly’s shoulder.  She felt cold from the lack of his touch, but slowly removed her arm from around his waist, grazing his hip in the process.  Jean-Luc sucked in a breath from the intimate touch.  “Thank you for rescuing me.  I’m sure you’d like to get back to your friends now.”

“I don’t mind spending time with you,” she said softly.

 “Yes, well.  I’m not much for parties.  I was planning on retreating to my room to read.” Beverly’s face fell. “I’ll, uhm, see you later,” she said moving away from Jean-Luc.

It was several hours later and Jean-Luc was lounging in his room, a thick tome of Shakespeare in his hands when he heard a giggle followed by a whisper of “Jean-Luc?” before he heard a thud and more giggling.  Jean-Luc opened the door and looked down the hallway.  Beverly was on her hands and knees, crawling. “There you are!” She shouted and wobbled to her feet.  “I was looking for you!”

“You were?” 

“Yes. It’s nearly midnight and I want to kiss you!”  Beverly looked at Jean-Luc, now clad in a silk robe and boxers. “Mmm, I like this,” she said, running her hand across his chest. 

“Beverly, you’re drunk.” Jean-Luc backed into his bedroom with Beverly and shut the door behind her.  Beverly buried her face in his chest. “No, ‘m not.  Only had synthehol”.  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the obviously intoxicated Beverly.

“Who told you it was synthehol?”

“Walker,” Beverly said, reaching down and tugging on the zipper of her dress. “Uugh, I want this off!” Jean-Luc watched as the zipper came down lower until he could see the top of her panties. He reached forward and gently took her hands. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Beverly.”

Beverly wiggled free and soon was out of her dress. “HA!” she exclaimed, now standing in front of Jean-Luc clad only in a small pair of sheer white panties and thigh high boots. 

“Mon Dieu,” Jean-Luc groaned, taking in the beautiful woman in front of him.  He could feel his body reacting to the sight in front of him. Beverly licked her lips and looked down at Jean-Luc’s crotch.  Jean-Luc closed his eyes and didn’t open them until he felt her hands on his waist, untying his dressing gown and pushing it off his shoulders.  She reached for the waistband on his boxers and he caught her hand. Lightly kissing it he asked “Are you sure?”  Beverly nodded, "I'm not _that_ drunk.". 

“Then Happy New Year, mon Coeur,” Jean-Luc said crushing his lips to hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
